tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S5E7
Elegy for an Extra/I'm Unaware of What You Did this Weekend Plot Elegy for an Extra I'm Unaware of What You Did this Weekend K.A.R.A.A.J., Grim, the Crystal Gems and Eustace travel to Mark's old summer house for the weekend. Upon getting there and settling in, they meet the house's caretaker Jan and their neighbors Wilson and Joseph. The two want to have dinner with the kids, which they agree to on the condition that they have it in the house. After the neighbors leave, Jan goes to carry in the gang's belongings. The kids go to watch television and Jan soon enters the room and grabs Carl, emitting nonsensical sentences while doing so, and he gets hit in the head by Melvin, ultimately killing him. Everyone begins to panic, but they're calmed by Pearl, who suggests that they hide the body. Before they could move the body, Wilson comes in and questions what's happening. The kids claim that Jan is sleeping (plopping him on the futon) and to their surprise, Wilson believes them and leaves. The gang is unable to deal with Jan's death, with each of them attempting to cope with the situation and the fear of conviction. At night, after having a nightmare, Zita attempts to escape the house, but is caught by Sara. Eddy claims that everyone needs to stick together in order to find a solution to the problem. In the morning, Joseph arrives, wondering when they will have dinner together, and the kids attempt to stall him while Mary and Melvin attempt to hide Jan's body. Joseph discovers the body and is knocked out by Melvin before he could further react. Before they could go to hide the body, Eustace comes in with a letter from the landlords that own the summer home, stating that they'll be evaluating the house. They fear that they'll not only lose the house, but they'll all get convicted. The gang attempts to make it look like Joseph and Jan are still alive so the landlord and his family won't suspect anything. The family and Wilson each arrive for dinner. Pearl, Amethyst, Rob and Sara control Jan and Joseph's bodies to make them look alive and things seem to go well until Wilson becomes suspicious. Desperate, Rob claims that Jan is having a heart attack and he releases his body, with Pearl and Amethyst following suit with Joseph's body. Wilson goes to examine the body and everyone begins to panic. Grim blames Melvin for the attack and everyone begins throwing ludicrous accusations at one another before everyone admits the truth. One of the guests then brings up that Jan suffered from an allergic reaction, and that the house is full of security cameras. After watching the footage, they notice that Jan has consumed one of Connie's brownies (which were full of nuts) and that Carl had Jan's penicillin. Joseph soon awakens, and he reveals that he's the landlord. He also reveals that Wilson is his life partner (and the woman is his cousin, with her two children). Before he could reclaim the house, the kids offer to get pizza and wings to make up for it, much to Joseph's delight. The next day, the kids pack their stuff and leave the house, with Grim making the kids promise to never speak of what happened at the house ever again. Trivia *Another Invader Zim extra appears in Elegy for an Extra (seen in the front row at the funeral), and it's possible he'll appear more often. *Mark will be absent for a couple of episodes. *A meme was made out of a scene where Rob and Sara lip-sync to a loud recording of Alone by Falling in Reverse. *First episode where the Gems play a major role, as well as the next major role for Grim. *The kids watch Meet Wally Sparks while at the summer home.